omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Intelligence
|-|The Great Intelligence= |-|Possessing Jack= Character Synopsis The Great Intelligence, also known as "Yog-Sothoth", is an entity who has been among the Doctor's many enemies in the series Doctor Who. However, while introduced in the 1967 episode "The Abominable Snowmen", the Great Intelligence's origins are revealed in the 2012 episode "The Snowmen" and he acts as the main antagonist of season 7 of the new series. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C '''via limiting itself. '''High 1-C '''at Full Power '''Verse: Doctor Who Name: The Great Intelligence, Yog-Sothoth Gender: Non-Applicable (Great Old Ones are beyond biolgoical classifications) Age: Billions of Years Old (Existed before The Universe and lived through The Big Bang/Big Crunch) Classification: Great Old One Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Charateristics, Space-Time Manipulation (Is capable of folding all of Space and Time upon itself, rules over Space and Time), Matter Manipulation (Can freely manipulate all the matter in The Universe and various others), Energy Manipulation (Great Old Ones have control over the cosmic energy that inhabits the universe), Entropy Manipulation (Can gather and accumulate Entropy. Can potentially cause another Big Bang), Possession (Great Old One's main method of obtaining a body is through Possession of vessels), Reality Warping (Can change the very nature of Reality at a whim), Creation (Can create The Snowmen), Information Manipulation (Controls all material and inmaterial information), Fate Manipulation (Can alter the fate of History and dictate fate itself across whatever Universes it's manipulating), Non-Corporeal (Great Old Ones exist as incorporeal entities), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(When limited, Great Old Ones have the ability to rewrite and even completely destroy multiple universes at a time. Rules over entire Universes in addition to having full control over their Space-Time, Matter, Energy and Fates. Can Fold all of Space and Time). '''High Quantaverse Level '(Exists on the same plane of existence as the 11th Dimensional Saraquazel and in one storyline is even placed on the same level as The Saraquazel. Once merged with The Saraquazel as a side effect of worship) 'Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent '(Exists across and rules multiple universes as a entity of pure energy) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown (Lacks a true form) Striking Ability: Multi-Universal 'when limited (It's main powers is the ability to rewrite and destroy entire Universes, to the extend where he can freely fold Space and Time acroos them in addition to controlling their Fates). '''High Quantaversal '''at full power (Comparable to the Compressed 11th Dimensional Saraquazel. Posses enough power to destroy the entire Multierse) 'Durability: Multi-Universal (Can causally destroy entire Universes, Fold Space-Time and being uneffected by these actions). High Quantaverse Level '(An 11th Dimensional Entity and is comparable to the 11th Dimensional Saraquazel) 'Stamina: Infinite '(Stamina is an inapplicable concept to Great Old Ones) 'Range: Multi-Universal 'when limiting itself to '''High Quantaversal '''when at it's full capacity 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''as it's title describes '''Weaknesses: The Great Intelligence needs to restrict itself to manipulate universes, otherwise the entire multiverse would be destroyed. Notable Feats: Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Extra Info: Not to be confused with Cthulhu (Who is called something similar in the original mythos) and Yog-Sothoth of the actual Mythos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Comics Category:Doctor Who Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Primordial Entities Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Spirits Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Geniuses Category:Information Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Entropy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Beings Category:Great Old Ones (Doctor Who) Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1